1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a ventilated footwear, and more particularly to a ventilated footwear which has a plurality of air pressing rooms interconnected on the insole of the footwear such as an athletic shoe, shoes or the like for letting air into the air pressing rooms from outside the footwear, resulting in serving convenience to user's foot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, athletic shoes are daily necessities for humans acting to shield the foot. But in some cases, the foot is very sensitive to the footwear.
The athletic shoes (hereinafter, referred to footwear) includes an upper shielding portion for surrounding the instep, and a lower shielding portion for supporting the sole of the foot. The lower shielding portion is made by an injection-molding machine.
On the surface of the lower shielding portion, treads having various shapes are formed in a constant depth for preventing slipping on the ground.
However, when a size of the footwear does not fit the foot of a wearer, the wearer feels pain on his foot. Generally, as the wearer is heavier, the wearer feels more pain on his foot. Additionally, when the wearer walks a long time or runs, the wearer may be adversely affected by that, so increasing fatigue.